Getafe CF
Getafe Club de Fútbol is a Spanish La Liga football club based in Getafe, a city in the Madrid metropolitan area, founded in 1946 and refounded in 1983. In the top level since 2004–05, it holds home games at the Coliseum Alfonso Pérez. History Beginnings The first season of play for Getafe Club de Fútbol was in 1945, when five Getafe locals, Enrique Condes García, Aurelio Miranda Olavaria, Antonio Corridor Lozano, Manuel Serrano Vergara and Miguel Cubero Francés, decided to form a team of the area while meeting at the "La Marquesina" bar. Officially founded on February 24, 1946, the club was named Club Getafe Deportivo.En 1945 se comenzaba a crear un histórico, Getafe history The club originally played in Campo del Regimiento de Artillería, which lacked goal posts. Shortly after, the club moved to San Isidro, housed in the current Municipal Sports Center of San Isidro. Here, Club Getafe was promoted to the third division following their victory against CP Villarrobledo in the 1956/57 season. Getafe was nearly promoted to the Segunda during 1957/58, but was defeated by C.D. Almería.Los primeros encuentros en el Campo del Regimiento de Artillería, Getafe history On September 2, 1970, the club inaugurated its own stadium after being promoted back to the Tercera División. Presided by chairman Francisco Vara, Las Margaritas was won a 3–1 victory over Michelín. The team survived in the third level that season, and six years later gained a historic promotion to second division.En Tercera en Las Margaritas, Getafe history Second Division Club Getafe Deportivo played six seasons in the Segunda División (Second Division), with little success. From 1976–1982, they placed below tenth level all six years. In 1978, they advanced to play against Barcelona in the Copa del Rey Round of 16. Playing at home in the first leg, Getafe drew with a star-studded Barcelona team 3–3, before travelling away for the Second Leg and being thrashed 8–0 at the Nou Camp. At the conclusion of the 1981/82 season, players having not been paid, Getafe was automatically relegated and subsequently liquidated. Meanwhile, on September 1, 1976, a new club was founded in the National Sports Council and the Regional Federation of Castille. The club was called Peña Madridista Getafe (the Real Madrid supporter's club of Getafe). This club played for four seasons in various divisions, until taking the name Club Deportivo Peña Getafe, and played under this name for a further two seasons. On July 10, 1982, they joined forces with the much older Club Getafe Promesas, and were registered again in the Regional Federation of Castille.El actual Getafe CF, Getafe history Present existence Based on the merger the previous year, the present Getafe Club de Fútbol was officially founded on July 8, 1983, after passing through the general partners assembly. Starting in the regional leagues in 1983/84, Getafe was promoted for four consecutive seasons until reaching Segunda División B. The club started a new period with its promotion into Segunda in 1994/95, staying only two years.Vuelve a resurgir a lo más alto, Getafe history Threatening absolute disappearance just a few years later in 1997, Getafe survived relegation into the fourth level Tercera División following a two-legged playoff victory over Huesca. Meanwhile, Getafe's current stadium, the Coliseum Alfonso Pérez, was inaugurated on January 1, 1998.El estadio del Getafe CF, Getafe stadium Returning to the second division for 1999/00, Getafe lasted another two seasons. One year later, however, they would return, following an amazing promotion during 2001/02 during which one of their players, Sebastián "Sebas" Gómez, was murdered, and controversy regarding unpaid payments of players following a debt of 3 million euros.Un policía mata a tiros a Sebas, central del Getafe, El Mundo, August 27, 2001 Consolidating their position after one year, Getafe had a fantastic season in Segunda. At the top of the table for most of the year, the side travelled to the Canary Islands on the final matchday needing a win to assure a historic promotion to the first division. Amazingly, they defeated Tenerife 5–3 with five goals from Sergio Pachón,2003/04 Spanish Second Division match reports thus becoming along with Real Madrid, Atlético de Madrid and Rayo Vallecano the fourth team from the Community of Madrid and the first of them from outside of the capital to ever play in La Liga .Spain – Regional Analysis With this promotion, Getafe had ascended the whole Spanish football pyramid, achieving this feat in only twenty years. La Liga .]] The club started 2004–05 poorly, lying at the bottom of the table. Home wins over Espanyol, Athletic Bilbao, Valencia and Real Madrid,ESPNsoccernet Match Report followed by a sole away win of the season over Athletic Bilbao,ESPNsoccernet Match Report saw Getafe climb to finish 13th, being the only promoted side to avoid relegation. At the end of the season the club lost coach Flores, and several players to rival clubs.2005/06 Spanish Primera Transfers In Getafe's next season the club briefly topped the table2005/06 Spanish Primera Standings, Matchday 8 before slipping to finish 9th.2005/06 Spanish Primera Final Table During the 2006 World Cup, Argentine-born Mariano Pernía became Getafe's first ever Spanish international,Spain send for Pernia, Sky Sports, May 30, 2006 before moving to Atlético Madrid.Pernia completes Atletico transfer, CNN, June 30, 2006 In 2006–07 Getafe again finished ninth in the league,2006/07 Spanish Primera Final Table conceding only 33 goals in 38 matches and goalkeeper Roberto "Pato" Abbondanzieri was awarded the Zamora Trophy, having recorded 12 clean sheets. The highlight of the club's season was reaching the Copa del Rey 2006-07 final, a competition in which Getafe had never even reached the quarter-finals before. The run included a two-legged semi-final against Barcelona in which Getafe lost the first leg 5–2 at the Camp NouESPNsoccernet Match Report before producing a 4–0 rout in the second leg at the Coliseum.ESPNsoccernet Match Report Getafe lost their first ever major final 1–0 to Sevilla in the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium.ESPNsoccernet Match Report Through this the club qualified for the following season's UEFA Cup qualification, as Sevilla had already qualified for the UEFA Champions' League through their league position. The following season, coach Bernd Schuster left after two seasons to become head coach at Real Madrid,Schuster confirmed as new Real coach, The Guardian, July 9, 2007 and Getafe appointed Michael Laudrup as his replacement.Getafe appoint Laudrup as Schuster's replacement, Reuters, July 9, 2007 Under Laudrup's leadership Getafe again finished the league mid-table. In the UEFA Cup, the team managed to progress to the quarterfinals after finishing top of Group G, only losing once,UEFA Cup Group G setting up a tie against four-times European Cup winners Bayern Munich. Getafe drew the away leg 1–1,ESPNsoccernet Match Report thanks to an injury time equaliser from Cosmin Contra. In the second leg Rubén de la Red was sent off after six minutes. Contra put Getafe ahead just before halftime, but in the 89th minute Franck Ribéry equalised, sending the game into extra time. Two quick goals, from Javier Casquero and substitute Braulio, gave Getafe a 3–1 lead but Bayern pulled a goal back from Luca Toni, before Toni again scored seconds before the end of extra time, giving Bayern an away goals win.Heartbreak for Getafe as Bayern fight back, FourFourTwo, April 10, 2008 Getafe also had successful run in the Copa del Rey, reaching the final for a second year running. In the final, at the Vicente Calderón Stadium, Getafe were beaten 3–1 by Valencia.Valencia win Copa del Rey, FIFA.com, April 16, 2008 Stadium Getafe play at the Coliseum Alfonso Pérez, located in Getafe. Its pitch dimensions are 105x70 metres. The stadium was inaugurated on January 1, 1998, named after the Spanish international (and of Real Madrid fame) Alfonso Pérez. Though he never played for or against Getafe, or even in the stadium, he is perhaps the most famous footballer to come out of the area and was at the height of his career during the mid-1990s. Before playing in the Coliseum, Getafe played their home matches at the nearby Estadio de las Margaritas, part of the greater Sports City of Las Margaritas. The Coliseum was subsequently built as a natural extension to the much smaller facilities at Las Margaritas. Since its foundation, the stadium has had numerous renovations, and now seats 14,400 people and several thousand more standing. As such, the exact capacity of the is variable and ambiguous. Getafe generally fill the stadium for local matches against Real and Atlético Madrid, as well as against Barcelona, most famously in the 2006–07 Cup semifinal. For the first time in their history, Getafe pre-sold out the whole of the Coliseum before their Second Leg match against Bayern Munich in the UEFA Cup Quarter-final.El Coliseum se llenará por primera vez, El Mundo, April 8, 2008 Getafe president Ángel Torres expressed interest in upgrading the Coliseum to a much greater 20,000 seat arena, in conjunction with Madrid's bid for the 2012 Olympic Games."Con este campo el Getafe estaría entre los grandes", As, November 3, 2006 The failure of this bid and poor crowd averages put this redevelopment in doubt. Getafe use the nearby Sports City when training. These facilities include several training pitches with both grass and artificial turf, full medical rooms and recuperation facilities. Supporters Commonly called Marea Azul, or Azulones, Getafe supporters have steadily grown to their team. The team has 18 peñas (supporter clubs), and 12,000 socios (associates). Former Madrid player Francisco Pavón is a well-known Getafe associate, while Fernando Alonso and Rafael Nadal have attended matches at the Coliseum in the past. Getafe supporters have grown far beyond the area and are now known to have fans in Australia, Sweden, Finland, Argentina, Scotland, Denmark, United States and Mexico. In 2007, a peña was founded in Venezuela to extend the worldwide club reach. Getafe also created controversy in 2007 when their season ticket campaign included biblical references of Abraham, Moses and Jesus sacrificing themselves for the team. The club responded by withdrawing the first scene involving Abraham. Upon important or famous victories, Getafe fans celebrate at the Cibelina statue in the town centre. Prior to the 2007 Cup final, Torres implored the fans to "tear down the Cibelina" upon victory, promising to pay for a new design. During that final, thousands of supporters rushed to get tickets and packed into the Santiago Bernabéu, yet were vastly outnumbered by Sevillistas. However, those who failed to get tickets – most of which went to season ticket holders for the 2007/08 campaign – were able to watch the match on a big screen in Getafe's central square. Getafe has also a small group of Ultras supporters, called Comandos Azules. (Blue commandos). Rivalries Historically, due to their close geographical position, Getafe has always held a strong rivalry with Leganés. They played out numerous encounters in the lower division, before the two teams fortunes began to contrast as Getafe gained ascendency and Leganés began to deteriorate. In the first division, the side has held some tremendous matches in the last few years with Real Madrid, with the ledger being most recently squared at 3 wins each. Real Madrid's greater stature, budget and squad has never stopped Getafe from often playing their best football against their "bigger brother". Getafe and Atlético Madrid joined together in rivalry with Real Madrid. In addition to this, Getafe has developed somewhat of a rivalry with Barcelona, which culminated in their famous 4–0 victory over their more fancied opponents during the 2006–07 Copa del Rey semi-final. Also, Valencia has succumbed numerous times to el Geta, often quite heavily, as was the case during the 2006–07 Copa del Rey, which ensured Getafe's first ever appearance in the Copa's quarter-finals with a 2–4 win at the Mestalla. This result was turned around in the 2008 Copa del Rey final, however, as Valencia would deny Getafe their first ever trophy with a 3–1 victory. This rivalry is propped up healthily by the regular transfer of Getafe players (and coach Quique Sánchez Flores) to Valencia. European Cups History UEFA Cup / UEFA Europa League: Achievements *'Copa del Rey' :Runners-up (2): 2006–07, 2007–08 *'Segunda División B – Group 1 :''Winners: 1998–99 *'Zamora Trophy' for Roberto Abbondanzieri in 2006–07 Recent seasons : 2R=Segunda Regional 1R=Primera Regional RP=Regional Preferente Season to season |valign="top" width=51%| |} ---- *'2' Participations in UEFA Cup *'8' seasons in La Liga *'6' seasons in Segunda División *'11' seasons in Segunda División B *'1' seasons in Tercera División *'3' seasons in Categorías Regionales Current squad As of 1 August 2012. Out on Loan Staff & Board * Manager: Luis García Plaza * Assistant Manager: Juan Esnáider * Goalkeeper Coach: Juan Carlos Arévalo Aguilar * Trainer: Ángel López Pérez * President: Ángel Torres Sánchez * Vice President: Agustín Clemente Alonso Stadium information *'Name' – Coliseum Alfonso Pérez *'City' – Getafe *'Capacity' – 18,000 *'Inauguration' – 1998 *'Pitch size' – 105 x 68 m *'Other Facilities:' – Ciudad Deportiva Kit information Getafe wear their traditional blue strip. Small strips of white and red also tend to be incorporated in their kit. Generally, their away strip is red, however this has changed in recent years. Their shirt manufacturer is Joma. Previous sponsors * Opción (Centro de Ocio) (2004–05) * PSG (2005–06) * Grupo Galco (2006–09) * Burger King (2009–2012) * Confremar (2012 - ) Presidents * Antonio de Miguel ''(1983–92) * Francisco Flores (1992-00) * Felipe González (2000–01) * Domingo Rebosio (2001) * Ángel Torres (2002–) Players Famous coaches * Pepe Mel (Jan 2003–June 03) * Josu Uribe (2003–04) * Quique Sánchez Flores (July 2004–June 05) * Álvaro García Zudaire (July 2005–??) * Bernd Schuster (July 2005–July 07) * Michael Laudrup (July 2007–June 08) * Víctor Muñoz (July 2008–April 09) * Míchel (April 2009–June 11) * Luis García Plaza (July 2011–) Notes and references See also * Getafe CF B * Getafe Deportivo External links ;Official websites *Official website *Getafe at La Liga *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile *[http://www.getafecfteamdubai.com/ Getafe CF Team Dubai website] *[http://www.fepegetafecf.com/ Peñas federation] ;Supporter clubs *[http://www.elbotellin.com/ Peña El Botellín] *[http://www.mareaazul.com/ Peña Marea Azul] *[http://www.getafeweb.com/ Peña Getafeweb] *Comandos Azules ;General fansites *SuperGeta.com *Azulones.com *Danish fansite *Getafe at SvenskaFans *Scottish fansite *Estadios de Espana Category:La Liga clubs Category:Getafe CF Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Association football clubs established in 1983 Category:Football clubs in Madrid Category:1983 establishments in Spain ar:نادي خيتافي an:Getafe Club de Fútbol be-x-old:Хэтафэ (футбольны клюб) bg:Хетафе КФ ca:Getafe Club de Fútbol cs:Getafe CF da:Getafe CF de:FC Getafe et:Getafe CF el:Χετάφε es:Getafe Club de Fútbol eu:Getafe Club de Fútbol fa:باشگاه فوتبال ختافه fr:Getafe Club de Fútbol gl:Getafe Club de Fútbol ko:헤타페 CF hy:Խետաֆե ՖԱ hr:Getafe CF id:Getafe CF it:Getafe Club de Fútbol he:חטאפה (כדורגל) lv:Getafe Club de Fútbol lt:Getafe CF hu:Getafe CF mr:गेटाफे सी.एफ. nl:Getafe CF ja:ヘタフェCF no:Getafe CF pl:Getafe CF pt:Getafe Club de Fútbol ro:Getafe CF ru:Хетафе (футбольный клуб) sq:Getafe CF sk:Getafe CF sl:Getafe C.F. ckb:یانەی خیتافی sr:ФК Хетафе fi:Getafe CF sv:Getafe CF tet:Getafe Club de fútbol th:สโมสรฟุตบอลเคตาเฟ tr:Getafe CF uk:Хетафе (футбольний клуб) zh:赫塔費足球俱樂部